American Visit
by StayStrong2014
Summary: Nina's friends come to England.Will the Anubis house members figure out a secret that Nina's kept from them?...I FIXED CHAPTER 9!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa (sadly)**

American Visit

Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I was looking for Amber in the living room when Victor came in "Nina phone call for you,"he said while he was glaring at me for some reason."Oh"I just stared at the phone in the backround."Well answer it we dont have all day!"he yelled."Right"i agreed coming bak to reality._'I wonder who it could be' _I thought as i walked over to the phone.

When I reached the phone I heard a familiar voice"Hey Nina whats up?"Asked the girl.I imediatley knew who it was,it was my best friend from America.

"Sammy!" I yelled into the phone.

"Guess What!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Were coming to England to stay at Anubis house to visit you for a month!" she screamed.

"Oh My God thats great...wait what do you mean 'were' comming?" I asked.

"Oh,Me,Maria,Mayah,and Emma."she answered.

My eyes went wide,then I thought for a second._I guess I cant keep secrets from the Anubis house members forever..._


	2. Mommy?

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa**

Mommy?

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

"Nina?" asked Fabian

"What?"i asked him back

"What happened?"

"Oh,my friends from America are coming over Anubis house,they talked to Victor about it,"i answered

"well you dont seem too happy about it"he said

Just then my phone got a text saying they were coming in 5 minutes.

I went to my other friends,Trudy,and Victor to alert them.

Then came in Sammy first,i hugged her,then Maria,Mayah,and finally Emma.

The three year old girl came in hugging me,i picked her up,and the she yelled "MOMMY!"

The Anubis members looked at me when i turned around.

"Care to explain?"asked Jerome

"Ummmmm..." i said.

**(A/N:Nina and the others are 18.)**


	3. Father

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa**

Confession

Chapter 3

Nina's POV

"I'm so confused now, did that girl just call Nina mommy?"Amber asked

"Yes Amber," I said"because she is my daughter"

Everyones eyes went wide.

"y-y-your daughter!"yelled Amber.

"Mommy why dont they like me,"cried Emma

"It's okay honey,just relax,it will be fine,"i said trying to calm her down,

I turned to the Anubis house members"Are you going to speak?"

"uh...uh...uh"they all stammered.

Then i turned to Emma,picked her up in my arms,went up to my room.'_I'll play with her up in my room'_I thought.

Then Emma said she wanted her milk,so I had to go back downstairs with her,get her bottle,put milk in it,then go back upstairs.

I gave her the milk and she fell asleep,then I went back downstairs,and everyone turned to me.

"So what about her father?"asked Patricia.

All of my friends from America could see the hurt in my eyes.

"Well..."I said


	4. The Death That Breaks A Heart

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa **

The Death That Breaks A Heart

Chapter 4

Nina's POV

"It all started with A fight,i told him about me being pregnant,he left after he found out,a week later he texted me he was comming to apoligize and that we can raise the baby together and he never came and i started to worry and the police called me and told me that he was in the hospital because of a car accident,when i got to the hospital the machine got slower each beep and then i heard a really long beep and then i realized he was dead,"I started cring really loud and for a long time and my friends came over to help while the Anubis house members looked depressed.

Maria jumped on the couch and started texting again once i stopped crying.

"Who is she texting for so long?"i asked

"Probably texting her boyfriend James,"said Sammy

"Oh my god James they are so cute together!"i screamed

"That is such a sad story Nina,"said Amber

~The next morning~

I woke up and went to the bathroom and i threw up.I realized I was late on my 'Monthly gift'

"Oh no not again"i said quietly.


	5. Another One?

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa (i dont like the disclaimer)**

Another One?

Chapter 5

Nina's POV

I had to get a pregnancy test.I couldnt drive though but fabian had a can drive me.

I went downstairs and saw everyone"Fabian can i speak to you in the hall for a sec?"

"sure"he responded

We went into the hallway.

"I understand you didnt want us to judge you its fine you didnt tell us"said fabian as he started to walk away.

"Wait...theres more" I said

Fabian turned around."What is it?"he asked

"I need you to drive me to the store for a pregnancy test because I think im pregnant...with your child"i said i was sure noone could hear because i whispered it.

"Well lets leave right now,"he said"I'll go tell trudy were going to town"

"Kay i'll wait here,"i said

He came back within a minute.

I took the test it said positive

"How are we going to tell my parents?"

Then i got an idea"I'll call my Gran and we can visit your parents for a week or so and tell them...but what about the Anubis house members?"

"We'll tell them another time,we'll visit my parents in a week and then like tomorow or someday this week you can call your Gran and tell her...oh and by the way i havent told you but i have three older brothers...the house is about 15 minutes away from Anubis house"

"Okay,"i agreed

Then the mood swings started...


	6. Told

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa...grrr**

Told

Chapter 6

Nina's POV

"WHY THE HELL AM I SO CALM YOU DID THIS TO ME!"i screamed as people turned to face us and they kept staring as I kept yelling.

"I SHOULD JUST KICK THE HELL OUTTA YA,YOURE A JERK!"then i started laughing so hard i fell on the ground.

"Mood swings,"Fabian muttered to started giggling at how i was laughing for nothing.

We got into Fabians car and he said"By your moodswings everyone in the house is going to suspect something,were probably going to have to tell then today"

"Yea,"i agreed

~At Anubis House~

It was time for dinner,I set up a higher chair for i started giggling.

"Nina whats so funny?"asked Amber.

Fabian and i faced each other"Lets tell them" we both said

"Nina and I are gonna have a child"said Fabian

"WHAT?"they all yelled but Emma looked confused.

I turned to Emma and said"Emma your going to have a new little brother or sister"

"Yay!"yelled Emma and we all laughed

Then i decided to go call gran from the Anubis phone and tell her so i diled her number.

"Hello?"said Gran with her sweet voice.

Then i decided to blurt i out"Gran im pregnant!"

**(A/N:Should they be twins?Also please give me some names you will be given credit,**

**Thanks :D)**


	7. The Arival

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa**

**Thanks Early-Birdie-Girlie and jellybean96**

Ariving

Chapter7

Nina's POV

"It's no suprise to me,i mean you already have Emma"She said.

"Well that went better than I expected"i said.

She laughed"Well bye sweetie,love ya"

"Love ya,"i said and hung up the phone.

I went back to the dinner table and everyone looked at me.

"What did she say?"asked fabian

"She said it was no suprise to her because i already have Emma"i responed

"I'll go call my parent right now and go tell them that I have something to tell them and my brothers are still living there so they are going to know"said Fabian

"And youre saying this about your brothers because?"i asked

"I dont know just saying"he responded

He called and his parents said okay and they will see him next week,i really dont want this to be _too_ Awkward when we tell them"

~Next Week~

Trudy and Victor know now so we got into the car and drove to Fabians house,the house was a simple house but beautiful,we walked into the house and closed the door behind us then when his parents saw me they looked confused his three brothers came over to us follued by his parents.

"So what do you want to tell us Fabian?"asked his mom


	8. Suprise

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa...but i wish i did .**

Suprise

Chapter 8

Nina's POV

"Mom,Dad,Joey,Luke,Jason ,this is Nina"Fabian said

"Hello"they said to me.

"Hi"i responded

"Nina is pregnant...with my child"He said nervously

"WHAT?"they all said in unison

Then I felt a sense of rage build up in my body at the worst time ever...mood swings...AGAIN!

"WHAT IS NOT THE QUESTION,THE QUESTION IS,WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" i screamed and then they looked offended ,that was until i started crying,then they turned to Fabian who was comforting me.

"Mood swings" he says plainly

"Ohhhhhhhhh"

They sat down on one couch and motioned for us to sit on the couch across from them.

"So when are you going to the doctor"asked his mom

"Oh good question,im about two months into pregnancy"i said

"You should probably go tomorow"said his mother

"Good idea"

"I'll go make a call"she said as she got up to call the doctor

~At The Doctors Office~

"Oh my"said the doctor to me and Fabian who were the only ones in the room.

"What?" I asked worried

"I see six feet"she said

"Well then oh my is right then"

"Well im going tomake this professional,you are going to have triplets"

"I wonder what everyone will react"I laughed then Fabian laughed too

Then we went back to tell Fabians parents and brothers


	9. What!

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa (okay someone needs to stop this!)**

What?

Chapter 9

Nina's POV

We were on are way back when i broke the comftorble silence.

"You could practice on Emma because youre gonna be like a father to her too"i said

"Yea" he said

"What will your parents say?"

"I dont know but whatever they say it dosent make a diffrence if its bad"He said

Then he did something he hadnt in what felt like ages,he lifted up my chin,leaned in and our lips collided,i knew our relationship was perfect when i felt the sparks i did when we first kissed,when we got to the house we hadnt realized it we just kept kissing wich turned out to become a whole 'Make out session',and what we also hadnt realized was that Fabians parents and siblings came out and started taking pictures,that is until Fabians mom hit the flash button and we saw a light and pulled away.

"Im gonna go put these on Facebook!"Fabians mom squealed

"Mom!"Fabian screamed running after her

I realized i was still outside with Fabians dad and brothers so i started walking motioning for them to come.

We all were on the couch and i decided to say the news,this time is actually the first time i really speaked to them.

"What happened?"asked

"Were having triplets"i said

"WHAT?"

"OMG HOW MANY TIMES ARE PEOPLE GOING TO SCREAM WHAT THIS MONTH!"i asked

We all laughed

"I have one question"asked Jason

"What is that?"asked

"Wouldnt it hurt to push out THREE babies"

"SHUT UP!"i yelled

"But-"

"LALALALALALALALALALALA!"I screamed acting like a child

"I'm-"

"NANANANA I'M HAVING A HAPPY TIME!"

They were all laughing at my behavior.

"Oh Fabian the family is coming over but i want you to tell them about the baby...i mean babies and by family i mean aunts uncles cousins 2nd cousins,the whole thing" said

"Okay"said Fabian"When are they coming over?"

"In about 5 minutes"

"Great...more shocked people"

Then the doorbell rang...


	10. Mor Shocked PeopleGreat NOT

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa (Seriously?)**

More Shocked People...Great?...NOT!

Chapter 10

Nina's

Fabian answered the door and Amber was there with Emma.

"Nina,Emma wanted you so i came to drop her off,bye"

"Bye"i turned to Emma"Hi swettie"

"Hi mommy"she was jumping up and down.

"Oh so this is Emma your daughter that you told us about"Said

"Yes" i said

"Aww this is the cutest little girl ive ever seen"

"Tank you"

We all laughed

Then the door bell rang and it was 4 girls there ages were around,9,11,13,and 14,2 boys one about 13 the other about 15 and i'm assuming these are his cousins and there were 4 adults wich i'm guessing are his aunts and i was introduced to everyone Fabian's mom said

"Fabians going to say something" so Fabian stood up from the couch

Then he said"I'm pregnant...wait no were pregnant...no...I got her pregnant"Then he pointed to me and by the end I was laughing hysterically.

Then he sat down and everyones eyes were about to pop out of thier heads.

As I kept laughing and laughing everyone started to giggle.

Fabian tried to calm me down but I couldnt but eventually I stopped.

"And thier going to be triplets!"i said

Then I started to talk to Fabian

"I wonder if are kids are going to be American and I quote:and totally obsessed with it"then we started laughing and everyone looked confused.

"Inside joke"i said

"Oh" they said at the same time

"So,Nina,anyway do your parents know about the babies?"

Then Fabian looked at me worried knowing I would get upset

Then I started to speak"Th-th-they...


	11. Parents

**disclaimer:i do not own hoa**

Parents

Chapter 11

Nina's POV

Fabian's mom cut me off "You havent called them have you well you calling them now they have a right to know and I mean NOW!" I was completley shocked that she she yelled at me in front of everyone then she got up and shoved the phone in my hand.

"I-I-I cant" I managed

"WHY!"she yelled

"When I was five they died in a car accident,are you happy!"then i started crying.

"OH my gosh I'm so sorry sweetie"she said comforting me.

"Its okay"i said and stopped crying

"Anyway,who wants to see pictures of Fabian and Nina I put on facebook"

"Me" said his Family

As they looked at the pictures,I took Fabian and pulled him into his room we sat on the bed and started to make out,that was until Fabian's 9 year old cousin Jenna came barging through the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"she screamed

We both pulled away and gasped

"What happened mommy!"screamed Emma as i picked her up and put her on my lap.

"Jenna got suprised"i turned to Fabian forgetting everyone was at the doorway"You would think we would be used to screaming by now"i said.

"Why"said Fabian

Then I whispered to Fabian it was about the mystery.

"Ohhhhh"said Fabian.

"Yes,why"asked Fabians mom.

Ugh! I really didnt want to explain the mystery to them but I knew now I had to...


	12. The Question All Parents Hate

**disclaimer:I do not own hoa**

The Question That All Parents Hate 

Chapter 12

Nina's POV

I told them all about the mystery

"So your the chosen one and not this Joy person"asked Joey

"Yep"

They were all really suprised about the whole mystery thing and Fabians mom decided to change the subject"So Nina when are you finding the genders of the babies?"

"Well in 2 months"

"Hey Nina can I take you out to dinner tonight?"Fabian asked

"Sure"I responded

~AT DINNER~

We were eating when all of the sudden Fabian got up,got down on one knee and said"Nina I loveyou,I cant imagine life without you,You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,Nina Martin will you marry me?"**(No the title doesnt mean this question)**

"Yes"I said as he put the ring on my finger and started kissing me passionatley.

~AT FABIANS HOUSE~

We got back and noone was there except for Fabians parents,brothers,and Emma his soon-to-be be daughter.

Emma came up to us and said"Mommy can I ask you a question?"

"Yes"

Then what she said next shocked me and it was the question all parents hate"Mommy where do babies come from?"


End file.
